Inuyasha's New Addiction
by lightningrook
Summary: When the store is sold out of ramen what will Inuyasha do? Go insane, and send the others insane trying to find him a new addiction! Oneshot for now. Rating has gone up.
1. Inu's Dementia

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or any related stuff. BUT I OWN MY CAT!! **

**Socks: MEW!**

**Authoress: He has a crush on Kirara! (Seriously, when I'm watching Inuyasha, his ears suddenly perk up when Kirara is on the screen. FANBOY KITTY!!)**

**Socks: -evil look- **

**Authoress: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!! DON'T KILL ME!! Even though it's true.**

**Socks: MEW! -starts up chainsaw and starts chasing authoress around house, messing it up-**

**Authoress: -out of breath- ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Inuyasha's New Addiction**

**Chapter One.**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Where's the ramen?"

"Sorry, they were sold out. I couldn't get any." she said apologetically. Inuyasha looked horrified.

"Sold out?" he croaked. She nodded. "I _need_ ramen..."

"Aw, come on. You can live without it for a few weeks, right?" she pouted.

"You don't get it. If I don't get ramen, I'll get withdrawal symptoms! I'm a ramen ADDICT!" Inuyasha insisted. "Go to the store-place and beg if you have to! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING! I need ramen."

"Sorry. No-can-do."

* * *

**One Week Later...**

"Kagome, I'm scared. Inuyasha is creeping me out!" Shippo whined, cuddling into the safety of his surrogate mother's arms.

"Well, he does have a point." Miroku stated.

"Does he HAVE to twitch like that?" Sango hid behind our favorite lecherous monk.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen..." Inuyasha was singing dementedly to himself. He was in the corner of Kaede's hut, with his legs drawn up to his chest. His eyes were glazed over, and he twitched repeatedly.

The first stage he went through was being irritable. He'd lose it over just about ANYTHING. (Thank God Koga didn't decide to pay a visit.)

The second stage was being pitiful. He followed Kagome around and was constantly begging her, whining and whimpering like a puppy for his precious ramen.

Now, it was the third stage: Dementia. I mean, Inuyasha and singing are two words that don't belong in the same sentence! Creepy. Now Kagome was terrified for her favorite half demon's sanity.

"I've got it!" Kagome cried, getting to her feet. Inuyasha's eyes followed her every move.

"What? A solution?" Miroku instantly perked up.

"We'll find something else for him to get addicted to! Something he can get easily here in this era!" Kagome grinned. Was she smart or what?

"Brilliant idea!" Sango cheered! "Let's go!"

* * *

**Three Days Later...**

"No luck. Why don't we call it a day?" Miroku sighed. They went back to the hut, and it was so obvious nothing was working.

Inuyasha whimpered.

"I should never have let him try ramen..." Kagome muttered. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!" she wailed. Inuyasha looked up at her, only to see tears. _She's crying... Because of me... Not again..._ he thought with a sad whimper resembling her name.

"Kagome... Don't cry..." he whined.

"I know! I'll go back and see if they've stocked up again!" she grinned, hugging him. "Bye Inuyasha!" she said, and left him with a light kiss on the cheek. His face now matched his robe of the fire rat perfectly.

* * *

**At the store...**

"Hi Kagome!" Hojo called.

"Uh... Hiya, Hojo. Look, I'm in a hurry –" he cut her off.

"I know, you're really busy, despite your illnesses... but I simply wanted to ask you whether you're free to go on a date with me this Saturday?" he asked. NOT ANOTHER HELL DATE!

"..." was Kagome's reply. Thankfully, she was saved by Inuyasha.

"KAGOME! I FOUND A NEW ADDICTION!!" he yelled, running towards her, and the really unlucky Hojo. Kagome simply gave Inuyasha a Thank-you-my-savior look, which did not go unnoticed by his sharp golden gaze. He realized that Hojo was trying to be with _his_ Kagome! Inuyasha growled VERY audibly.

"So you don't need ramen anymore?" she asked innocently.

"Nuh-uh. Wanna know what my new addiction is? Ramen is shit in comparison!" Inuyasha grinned, silently hoping she wouldn't sit him into an early grave for this. "Can I show you?"

"Excuse me. Kagome and I were in the middle of a conversation, you weirdo. Go smoke pot or something." Hojo glared.

"Yeah. You were asking my Kagome to be –"

"_Your _Kagome? I don't see your name on her, whatever it is." Hojo narrowed his eyes, grabbing Kagome's arm. She wrenched it away.

"You jerk! Inuyasha is NOT a weirdo! And by the way, yes, you can show me what you're addicted to." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and gave Hojo an ICY look.

"This." Inuyasha stated, pulling Kagome to him by her waist and pressing his lips to hers. At first she was shocked, but snapped out of it pretty fast and kissed him back.

_Finally_, she thought as his tongue licked her lips, asking for entry. Which, of course, she granted.

Curse the need for that thing called air.

"FINE! I GET IT! I'M LEAVING!!" Hojo yelled jealously as the lovebirds pulled away from each other to breathe, still holding each other as he ran off.

"Better than ramen?" Kagome breathed.

"Infinitely."

* * *

**A/N****: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I'm thinking of making this a twoshot, with a lemon! If I get positive feedback on the idea, I'll do it! But... Forest or Kagome's room?**


	2. LEMON! READ IF YOU DARE!

**Disclaimer****: Me no ownie, so you no sue. I simply put the characters in embarrassing, and in this case, smutty situations. But they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**I'm baaack! Sorry it took me so long, I've been sick! Wow, I can't believe the reviews I got! You guys are all so nice! -major huggles and cookies and sporks all around-**

**WARNING!! Major graphic lemon content! If you don't like it, please don't read it! You can classify the last chapter as just a one-shot if you hate lemony, limey, citrus content!**

**Inuyasha's New Addiction: Part II**

Inuyasha and Kagome, after coming back to camp, managed to avoid suspicion from the perverted monk by acting normally. He would probably say something incredibly... dirty... and humiliate the group aside from Shippo, who is much too young to understand such things.

And, not only did Inuyasha hate the very THOUGHT of Miroku picturing himself and Kagome at it like rabbits like the pervert he was, Inuyasha didn't want to hear things like that to taunt him over the fact that he had yet to claim her body. Sure he had her heart, and her mind, but they were yet to find physical release together.

And that drove Inuyasha absolutely _INSANE_.

So he made a plan to whisk her away when the others were asleep. And he was determined to make sure that once he had his wicked way with her she would not be able to walk for a very long while. He almost moaned at the very thought.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha whisper-shouted in her ear.

"Mm? Inuyasha?" came the groggy response.

"Come on!" he breathed. "I wanna show you something."

"'Kay..." she lazily murmured, pulling her body out of her sleeping bag slowly and setting the sleeping fox demon child in her place. He motioned for her to climb on his back, and she complied.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Inuyasha laid out the futon and placed a blanket on top. He made sure he had everything he needed._

_Food: Check._

_Drinks: Check._

_Futon: Check._

_Beautiful surroundings far away from where anyone would hear them: Check._

_Candles: Check._

_Blindfold: Check._

_Raging libido: Check. (Inuyasha snickered to himself when he checked this one)_

_Kagome: No check yet._

"_Okay, now for the easy part: getting Kagome here."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Inuyasha stopped a short distance from his destination; first he had to blindfold his soon-to-be mate.

"Inuyasha? Wha-?" he cut her off with a kiss.

"It's a surprise. Gonna have to blindfold you." he grinned in that oh-so-sexy way of his, showing a bit of fang.

"Um, okay." Kagome said, trusting him. He pulled out the blindfold and put it on her, then helped her get to the gorgeous little spot he'd found for her. Maybe he'd build her a hut here.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked softly, hugging her from behind and toying with the knot on the blindfold. She nodded, and he sliced off the small piece of black material he'd "borrowed".

"Wow." Kagome whispered, awestruck. He grinned again.

"I found this place earlier, and I thought you might like to spend some time here... with me." he murmured gently. She turned in his embrace and kissed him. He'd brought her to this beautiful spring in the forest, where the tree's were so thick overhead it was like having a roof over your head, except for the middle of the spring, where the light of the full moon illuminated everything, making it seem like some sort of magical haven for just the two of them, and them alone. Everything seemed to sparkle.

"You thought correctly. Very, very correctly." she whispered against his lips, before he captured hers again. When they eventually broke apart, Inuyasha led her over to the futon, and the basket where he kept the food and canned drinks.

"Kagome... there's a reason I brought you here, you know... something I wanted to ask you." Inuyasha said quietly, blushing softly as he watched her eating the wild berries he'd collected earlier.

"Ask away." Kagome smiled at him, utterly relaxed by his presence. She loved it when he did such sweet things, though sadly such things only occurred during the rare times they were separated from the others. Granted, he'd never done anything so romantic and sweet for her before.

"Uhhh, um, ahhh... I-I wanted to ask you if you'd – you'd be my... ahhh..." he stuttered, suddenly so nervous he couldn't form the words he so desperately wanted to say. "Will-you-be-my-life-mate?" It all came out at once. A little too fast for Kagome to understand as a sentence.

"Beg your pardon?" she inquired politely.

"I-I... Will you be my mate?" he asked, his voice trembling with nerves. His ears flattened, expecting rejecting.

"Um, could you explain it... please?" she asked, knowing that it must be important, to make Inuyasha nervous like this.

"Uh, well... When an Inu Youkai takes a female he truly cares about as mate, they, um, couple for life, and mark each other. No divorces or nothing. You only have one mate, ever. And... I want that to be you. I love you, and I want you to be mine, and bear my pups, and stay by my side always." he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. "Though if you don't feel the same way, I understand. I'm just a lowly hany –" he was just off by a kiss.

"You really mean that? You love me?" she breathed against his lips once they pulled apart. He blushed and nodded, biting his lip. She smiled. "I love you too, dummy." She kissed him again. "And don't you EVER put yourself down like that again, you hear? Or I'll have to knock some sense into you."

"I think I'd like that..." he purred seductively. "Can I have you, then?"

In response, she stood up. His ears drooped, thinking she was refusing him. She blushed, and slowly pulled off her shirt. His eyes widened, following her hands with his eyes as she slipped off her shoes, socks, and finally her skirt. The sight of her in the black silk and lace thong and matching bra made his mouth water and a whimper rise from his throat.

"Does this answer your question?" Then she blushed, noticing his stare. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No... you're just so beautiful." Kagome gasped.

"No one's ever said anything that sweet to me before..." she murmured against his lips, tugging at his hitoe gently, signalling that it needed to come off. NOW. "And you're wearing too many clothes. You're making me feel silly here!" she giggled, watching him strip to his fundoshi. (What? You thought there was nothing under there??) She grinned, reaching behind herself to unclasp her brassiere, making Inuyasha stare in wonderment. She then slipped off he thong, and jumped in the water, splashing around playfully.

"Quit teasing me, bitch!" he whined, losing the fundoshi and joining her, cuddling her to him.

"Mm... Inuyasha... you're so warm..." she snuggled up to him happily. He simply groaned at the feel of their nude bodies pressed together in a way he'd only ever dreamed of... until tonight. She said no more, only pressed kisses to his neck, trailing to his collar bone.

"Kagome... I want you..." he whined, hating and loving her sweet torture all at the same time. Her kisses only went lower in response. "Ohh... Kagome!" His hips bucked and he cried out her name when he realized what she was about to do, and he ached with anticipation.

She smirked playfully, taking his member in her hand, secretly marvelling at how... well endowed he was. She noticed the fact that he knew what she was up to, and smiled. _Good_, she thought. She swirled her tongue around to head of his cock, hearing his choked cry of need. She relished in his taste as she took him in her mouth.

"KAGOME!" he cried out, very loudly with a violent buck of his hips, forcing her to deep-throat. Not that she minded, she mused as she licked and sucked, trying hard to please her lover. Her efforts were not in vain, as Inuyasha seemed to believe he'd died and gone to heaven.

"Kagome... oh, my Kagome... don't stop... please, I'm so... Oh, Kagome! I'm gonna – I'm coming!" he let out many sounds, varying from desperate whines and whimpers, to yelling her name outright. He was so close to the edge. "Ohhhh... KAGOME!!" he howled out with his release. The second she was on her feet, he pulled her to him, muttering loved-up nonsense in her ear, kissing her all over.

Once he'd recovered, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the futon, kicking off the blanket and setting her down carefully, reverently. Then he simply stared at the way her skin glistened in the moonlight due to the water. To him, she put all the other women in the world put together to shame. Full breast, wide hips – perfect for pup bearing, he noticed with a loving smile – and slender thighs that seemed to go on for ever.

"Inuyasha? Hey, earth to Inuyasha, anyone home?" she snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

"Hell yes I'm home. Now where were we..." he purred sexily, kissing down her neck, trailing kissing lower and lower, until he reached her breasts. She gasped in ecstasy when he latched onto her nipple.

"Inuyasha..." she moaned softly, her eyes gazing upwards, but unseeingly. He smirked against her skin, and changed breasts, kissing her all over, then sucking on her nipple. "Oh... Inu..." Then he stopped toying with her chest, and spread her thighs, staring down at her with need written not only on his face and in his eyes, but shown in his body language too. She cried out suddenly, as his tongue hungrily plunged into her depths.

She tasted so good.

"Inuyasha, I... Oh, don't stop! Please don't stop!" she screamed, writhing as he licked and sucked at her, his tongue swirling on her clit every other lick. He passion filled cries filled his ears as his actions became more heated, desperate to make her come. And come she did, with a keening wail of ecstasy that he just loved hearing as he felt her rubbing at his ears in a very pleasurable manner.

"Are you ready?" he whispered once she'd come down from her high.

"Yeah."

"You sure? It'll hurt... I don't wanna hurt you." he breathed against her mouth.

"It'll pass... and it's inevitable anyway. I want this with you. I want to be with you. I wanna bear your pups and lots of them." He smiled at this.

"Okay..." he said softly, pushing inside, hearing her make a almost silent noise of pain. "I'm sorry..." he murmured, kissing her softly. What he didn't know was that the pain had already left her. She rocked her hips, testing whether or not it was okay for him to move.

"It's okay... You can move now." she gasped softly, feeling him pull out, then push back in. He continued his thrusts, slow, shallow and gentle.

"Inu... you're killing me... Faster." He complied, and she screamed out. He instantly cried out, picking up his pace, pounding into her harder. Faster. Deeper. As he continued his lovemaking to her compliant body, ramming into her over and over again, making her scream with each and every thrust. It's not like he was any better. He cried out, what he thought to be an insatiable thirst for her body was finally being quenched.

"Kagome," he gasped, over and over, every time getting louder.

"More! Inuyasha, please!" she cried out pressing against him, trying to meet his thrusts, as the heated pressure within her body was becoming unbearable. She needed release, soon. He gripped her hips, stopping her movements and taking complete control of the situation.

"Kagome, I'm close! I'm so close!"

"Me too, don't stop!" Suddenly all the pressure within them found sweet release, and they both screamed out each others' name upon their climax. Inuyasha sank his fangs into his love's neck, marking her as his for the rest of eternity. Then they finally collapsed onto the futon, coated in sweat and cum.

"Uhn... Kagome... that felt... Ohh..." He kissed her sweetly. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you more." she said childishly.

"Nuh-uh. I love _you_ more. Words can't describe how much I love you, my sweet sexy bitch." he growled contently.

"Shall we call it a draw?" she asked.

"Hn... m'kay, just for you..."

"G'night..." she smiled, cuddling up to him, slowly falling asleep as he rubbed her back, watching her. He grinned softly, grabbing everything, tying it in a bundle as he dressed, bundled her clothes in her lap as he picked her up bridal style to carry her to her era, where they'd be safe to rest for a while.

* * *

He smiled down at his angel lovingly, as he covered her body with the soft comforter. Then of course, he stripped down and slipped in next to her. "My mate..."

* * *

**A/N****: ...Maybe I should do an epilogue? Like what their kids are like, and stuff? Twill be jam-packed with fluffy-ness if I do, just give me positive happy feedback! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! -hands out free cookies and sporks to wonderful reviewers-**


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi is a genius and should be worshipped for her talent.**

**Authoress: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK! Also, sorry I took so long. I haven't really had the time to sit and write up until now. But yay! I no longer have to go to Hell five days a week (Um, I mean school).**

**Inuyasha's New Addiction: Epilogue**

"Inuyasha, I'm sure Lady Kagome will be fine. She does have Sango and Lady Kaede in there with her." Miroku reassured the fretting half demon. Kagome was in labour... and poor Inuyasha was white as a sheet, reminding everyone of the time he went through ramen withdrawal. He was now deeply regretting not letting her have the pup in her own era, where they had much better medicine and lower mortality rates for this sort of thing.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Inuyasha whimpered, his ears plastered flat to his skull.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" The giant pink thingy yelled as it came into view, then assuming the form of the small fox demon with a loud POP! "Sango says you can see Kagome now! It's twins! A boy and a girl!" Shippo said happily, bouncing up and down. Upon hearing this, Inuyasha passed out. Miroku sighed, picking up the unconscious half demon and dragging him back to the village.

-*-*-*-*-

"They're cute." Shippo commented, looking at the sleeping pup in Kagome's arms. A pair of sleepy gold eyes opened and a whine could be heard from the infant, who obviously hadn't wanted to be woken up.

"Now look what you did, runt." Inuyasha grumbled half-heartedly, smiling lightly at the small boy he was holding (Who slept like a log. Remind you of someone?) in a rather protective manner.

"Though they are pretty cute..." Kagome whispered once she'd calmed her now rather crabby daughter down enough for a nap.

"Got that right..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, too quietly for her to hear.

-*-*-*-*-

**Five years later...**

"Daddy...! Come on, I wanna visit Auntie Sango!" a whine could be heard from a fairly large house that stood in the Forest of Inuyasha.

"Alright, already! Jeez, Ai, give me a minute with your mother!" Inuyasha called to his daughter. _She's just like Kagome..._ He found himself thinking as a smile made its way across his unwilling lips.

"Someone's in a grouchy mood today..." Kagome walked up behind her mate, embracing him from behind.

"'M not a morning person." Inuyasha muttered, the oddly attractive whine in his tone making her smile. She giggled.

"You should get going anyway, before the Sango's twins get bored and drive her to murder Miroku." she said, laughing as she relinquished her grip on her beloved dog-boy.

"Who woulda thought you'd both have twos?" Inuyasha said, chuckling at the strange coincidence. "Where did Kurou run off to?"

"He's playing with Shippo. They really get along like a house on fire. It's pretty cute." Kagome laughed gently as there was another whine from outside.

"DADDY!!! HURRY UP!!"

"You better hurry up before she tries going on her own again." Inuyasha sighed, turning to face his mate and pecking her on his lips to go and take his daughter down to the village. Kagome smiled, watching them leave from the doorway.

All was right with her world.

-*-*-*-*-

**A/N****: Well, what do you think? Let me know with lots of reviews! X3**


End file.
